


望帝春心

by itsbetterthan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbetterthan/pseuds/itsbetterthan
Summary: AU，厂鱼





	望帝春心

会有一种空虚的感觉，在早晨袭来，带着雨后大象的气味，以及火盆里渐冷的檀香木的味道。国王了解到自己的无力来自早餐奶制品的匮乏，侍者解释，南方久旱未雨，奶牛都被宰了当面包。稍迟的时候，大臣端着银盘，银盘里盛着写满各地税收的羊皮卷，他努力想辨认那些书写工整的数字，但事倍功半。大臣弯着脊背，如刚捕捞上来就扔进锅里煮熟的明虾，用湿滑的腔调说：“按法律来说，这些应该给他过目，陛下。”

他摆了摆手，站在门口的卫兵半转过身来，剑鞘在地毯上敲出闷响，大臣点了点头，亦步亦趋地离开了国王的房间。

国王的午后安排了狩猎。马车里的小憩被数次颠簸打断，后山的动物日渐稀少，怀了孕的雌性懂得避开国王的出游时间。有人为他拔出插在冰桶里的酒，酒液注入银杯，他拉开弓弦，筋骨感到酸痛时脱手，侍卫应声而去，将倒下的鹿拖到国王面前，皮毛沾满了枯枝落叶，有好事者吟咏道：“陛下，您射中了整个秋天。“随后，鹿皮在灌木丛中被剥下，鹿肉和骨头分离，筋膜发出裂帛似的声音，成为晚餐的主菜，装进银钵，呈上长桌，进入国王的阴影。坐在长桌尽头的国王稍抬起手中的酒杯，稍稍颔首，暗室便被高级官吏、伯爵和大商贾源源不断的吞咽咀嚼填充。

待闲杂人等散去，国王百无聊赖，心想鹿也是税收的一种，是他向自然索取，维持王国运转有序的资金，是帝国种种利害关系的润滑，议会多数党领袖无暇他顾，吮吸着银叉上鹿肉的酱汁，这至少延缓了他开口否决国王向航运业压榨利益以再次开战的时刻，它迟早会到来，早晚与否深刻影响着国王此夜的心情。

然而，宴会的主人不可避免地开始用勺子的背面在桌布上绘画，阿谀奉承者坐得近些，自持清高者没有移动，他用那种已经用惯了的，威严与怀柔并存的腔调凝重地解释：敌军压境，放线岌岌可危。我们的士兵还没吃饱，遑论薪水；城墙的泥灰也有大半脱落，毋需坚船利炮，只需攻城锤就能使王国的核心轰然瓦解。

国王谈论战争时与其他国王类似，这个拥挤的岛屿上，没有哪个君主不爱谈论战争，但国情略有不同。国王的辖区里刚发生过数场起义，一些王储被暗杀，另一些被推上绞刑架，还有一个稍得民心的流亡海外，至今仍在申请政治庇护，这个国度除了灾荒来得猛烈且难防，民众在贫穷和动荡中也养成了相同的习性，国王微服骑马步行乡间，看着麦田里农民弯曲的脊背，总在思考，他麾下那群珍爱的骑士，是否践踏过他们精心伺候的原野，焚毁庄稼的同时还撒上盐，往井里面扔碱块取乐，或者半夜淫笑着扑向正在哺乳的母亲？不然，这片易于满足的土地，为何会孕育出永不满足的百姓？因此，国王宣战的底气便稍弱，不光是国库因为节源开流而愈发空虚，也并非经商的领主紧闭的钱囊绝不向他交出钥匙，而是他怀疑，那片金色的麦田里始终藏着一把对准他心脏的弹弓。为了化解起义的危机，国王清楚，他不得不再次宣战，以分散把柄弹弓的注意。

他做完演讲，心满意足地倒在高背椅上，白色桌布被勺子上的酱染成绛紫色，与红丝绒包边融为一体，现在，到他扮演他最厌恶的主教的时候了，欺骗性地抚摸信徒长满冻疮的手指，轻柔地许诺永恒的健康，然后从干瘪的荷包里搜刮出见底的积蓄来。一个年轻的声音突然响起，那是个较为气盛的、靠骑马射猎和父亲获得爵位的贵族。

“可是，陛下，您畜养的宠物还没吃饱饭呢，怎么就这样匆匆忙忙地打仗？据说，那个角楼里的玩偶每周能抽走一个邦的盐税哩。”

他在渐渐壮大的窸窣笑声中洋洋得意地坐下，像坐进一团蓄满积雨的云，暴雨将至。国王面色阴沉，叉子撞击在台面上发出声响，但于事无补，笑声就像发酵面团，牢牢地抵住国王的脸面，使他逐渐喘不过气。直到侍卫的剑半抽出来，在烛光顾及不到的暗处闪着幽微的光，喧哗才终止。主人面色铁青，室内燠热，也涨红了脸，如同半生锈的盾。国王清了清嗓子，挽回政治外貌的体面，签署了禁止地方筹兵的政令，也对叽叽喳喳的商人增加了税率，他们在一片莫讳如深禁忌般的沉默中，无可奈何地咬破了手指。

这次，国王没有妥协，或他本不打算使用铁腕，但半途而废，被飞来横祸打乱。这让他离被颠覆的时日又近几天，国王思忖，不过迟早有这么一日，在这个睁着眼睛却茫然无知的国度，在这个无比虚弱却心系汪洋的王国，在这个由躁动不安的民众和穷困潦倒的国王构成的政权里，他子孙的脖颈，迟早会被套上沾满前人血液的绳索。

然而，他仍不可避免地想到角楼。

鹿肉剩的不多，国王叫侍者盛起来。侍者问需要香芹与否，他犹豫片刻，说不用，但是酒可以，酒窖阴湿寒冷，酒瓶结了一层雾，那是父辈的遗产。酒被倒进银杯里，银杯下由两只戴着白手套的手顶托。国王说，交给我吧，你们可以退下了。

于是，国王离开狼藉的宫殿，从后门绕进庭院，众多庭院中比较出名的一处。由流亡王储缔造，常让国王的回忆种种不堪。夜色中植物生长得如此静谧，却让国王患了风声鹤唳的毛病，曾经，他和另一个人爱来此处同游。春天里衣着单薄，靴子和绑腿都溅上雨后泥泞，玫瑰无香地伫立，毫无谄媚觉悟；另一人也无类似自觉，嘴唇紧闭，头发压在软呢帽下，孔雀毛聚成的巨眼垂在脑后，一味抚摸着镶了包浆的手杖，骨节上盘踞的戒指宛如熠熠生辉却体积狭小的尊严。那时，他感觉这座花园因为另一个人的参与而完整了。

现在，门庭冷落，仆人也不来剪枝修叶，娇气的丁香和月季无精打采，杂草灌木趁机扩大阵地。黑暗中，只有眼睛闪烁微光的动物。它们盯上了国王，也许是国王手里仍散发着馥郁香气的鹿肉，国王认为自己的膝盖被生长的杂草淹没，此地不宜久留，便离开了那个由一撮活跃的义军把守住要塞的国中国。他穿过几个花园，拐过很多石廊，向月亮沉落的方向走去，最终找到了那座黝黑的建筑，一点光也不发出，角楼砌得很结实，像是夜被剪破了一个塔型的洞。问候过侍卫，他拾级而上。青苔和菌类在窗洞的阴暗处生长旺盛，这里离主的国很近，离世俗的国很远，祷告都不必高声疾呼。为了不打翻油灯，国王走得很谨慎。

门没有阖上，他侧身撞得更开，将银盘放在旁边的石桌上，自己的靴子陷进柔软的虎皮，被摊开的脸皮茫然空洞地盯着国王，似乎在思考如何迎接。真正需要迎接的人站在石桌后面，油灯擦亮室内的时候抬起脸来。梅苏特穿着平常穿的晨衣。

等到他无声地走过来，脚踵踩上干燥的地毯，国王才注意到他赤着脚。“秋狩开始了？”

这是个问句，但国王耐心等候句子里的疑问散尽，才回答：“是的，开始了。”他抬眼瞧着梅苏特，恰好梅苏特也掀起眼皮，平静地凝视着他。“吃吧，趁还热着。”

梅苏特行走的时候很少发出声音，像小心翼翼的猫。他的脸在不经修葺的时候也宛如猫类，鼻端与上唇颚因为新生的茸毛而联系密切，眼珠在疆域辽阔的眼眶里转动，光亮从敞开的窗户里照进来，投射阴影，使那副眉目显得安排得当，使国王为这准时到来的痴迷感到疲倦。他张开嘴，贵族般的操纵刀叉，将鹿肉送进咽喉，晨衣丝质的袖口滑到手肘，国王想，衣服也该换新的了，已经是几个秋天前流行的绉法。

但是正在独立进食的人并没有提出任何要求，国王从石桌的一端滑到另一端，坐下去的时候才知道垫了毛毯，这么光鲜亮丽的貂毛，在国王仓库都不多见，或许是前朝动荡的留存，寝宫的高背椅上卸下，放在这块阴冷潮湿的石头上，象征着旧时代的辉煌。难不成这点微薄的辉煌，还能在梅苏特疲软的肋骨里攥一股颠覆的野心？曾经的梅苏特能够胜任，可那时候，他还披着南国的白衣。

国王将瓶里的酒分别倒进两个银杯里，葡萄比奶牛更容易逃过瘟疫，酒较奶价廉。

梅苏特喝了一口，放在桌面上，国王本来想碰一碰杯，庆祝即将流入的战争资金，发现形式亦是多余。他有无数关于帝国的溢美之词要讲，可话到嘴边，变成口枷。他们的子民对梅苏特已经陌生了，只在高楼上短暂地见几面，或者因梅苏特的剑削落一两颗头颅而欢呼，即使大部分时间颓势无法扭转。通常情况下，梅苏特陪国王站在高台上，一起向下望去，张开臂膀，向遭受饥荒和旱灾的民众许诺一场胜利和无数面包，梅苏特自始至终一言不发，凝固成一张冻得瑟瑟的、神情冷漠的政治犯脸皮。只凭着这张倦容，那片由焦虑不安构成的人头攒动便能镇静些许，逗留得稍久，勉强听完国王千篇一律的动员演说。为此，国王还要在聆听如潮掌声时搂住梅苏特瘦削的肩膀，向下挪动几寸也行，最终圈在腰间，彰显最低限度的亲密。先开始有人联名上书，后来，王室的沉默和偶尔的松弛让民众关于梅苏特的记忆消散得很快，渐渐的，角楼里不算秘密的秘密也就贴上了封条。

“已经连续两年没有丰收了。”

“冬天不下雪，土地干旱，自然无收。”

“打仗把他们种田的时间夺去了大半。”

“并非如此，”国王开始轻微恼怒，他克制住自己，喝了一口酒，酒是凉的，跟这里包括梅苏特在内的所有事物一样，“你怎么不问问若是举手投降，他们这辈子都休想得到半亩良田呢？”

“母亲不愿生儿育女，因为她们知道，只要男孩的身高超过春天里的合欢树，那些刚从襁褓里摘出来的年轻人就会被推到城墙上，要么马革裹尸，要么回来的时候还剩一条胳膊。”

国王站了起来，他焦虑地收紧了手指，他想推开窗户透透气，却发现窗户已经洞开。“要是你这话被他们，”国王指了指楼下，“或者元老院那帮人听见，特赦令都救不了你，动摇军心可是绞刑，也许凭我几分薄面，他们会给你来更文明的铡刀。”

“别想着恐吓我，”梅苏特露齿而笑，天知道他对多少人这样笑过，简直是负隅顽抗地行贿，“民众才喜欢听恐吓，因为他们除了主和国王之外别无所依。”

“你尽管接着否认战争，”国王对昔日战神兼任恩底弥翁说，“因为你知道这个国家的所有冲突，无论流血与否，已经不需要你亲征了。”

梅苏特顿了一会儿，声音里并无忿恨，他抬起眼皮，像用目光把国王摁住了似的，“我会去打仗的，像从前那样，为这个流淌着奶与蜜的地方，抽得马臀上都是血——”

国王禁止了他的言语，打断他，将银杯塞进他的掌心，“喝吧，勿为昨天伤怀。”他嘴里泄出一声冷笑。

“——而不是像这样，在帝国的中央当着安逸的懦夫。我倒要看看，那些还不会喝酒的小孩是怎么被你征召来，怎么去而不复返的。”

国王感到苦闷正源源不断地灌入恼怒，使恼怒的意味冲淡了。不知什么时候开始，他已经距离梅苏特很近，近到他头顶发旋的纹路都清晰可辨，领口里传来的桃木和雪松也清晰可闻，每晚有仆役上来给他沐浴么？还是他亲手料理？国王给他的开销，应该有部分折在了种种毫无必要的消遣上面，譬如浴盐，譬如丝织浴袍，譬如耳垂上的金银细软，让国王感觉花销值当，如同日夜摩挲一只天价中国瓷瓶，都是必要的保养步骤，并非增值手段。

“你不再年轻了，”国王嘴唇翕动，靠近梅苏特耳畔，他的阴影笼罩其上，为这个帝国柔软的核心披上纱幕，“我向你保证，国家的命运不系于任何一个人，我的首相。”

“我会令你的版图扩张，使你的人口增多，让你的土地恭顺，叫你的敌人臣服，”梅苏特的肩膀微微颤动，如同在黎明时受孕的鹿。国王知道他的眼角必定有泪，他一贯心知肚明。“让他们来亲吻我的手指吧，我想要。”

于是，正如之前无数的夜晚，国王再次向他允诺，言辞恳切，神情认真。然后，舔舐梅苏特搁置在那儿、等待吮吸的耳垂，那颗金子做的钉块撞击着国王的牙齿，如同夏天酒里常放的冰块。梅苏特的头颅向后仰去，散乱的头发在手掌里更加蓬乱。而后国王在他的颧骨上碰到眼泪。

国王的手指伸进私人财产的封纸下，全然取出。梅苏特本来毫无富态，经长时间的软禁，不该瘦的地方也长出棱角，该瘦的地方却堆积起圆钝，国王轻松地搂住他，倒并非故作亲昵，实在是不得已而为之。国王拥有整个王国，按道理说，也应该拥有梅苏特，即使他孱弱且奢侈，专为叛逆的领主讥笑。提到此，国王便怒发冲冠，这又勾起了其他不佳的考量，谣言并非空穴来风，他停住，开口问：“你愿意被谁亲吻手指，我的骑士团里可有几个？”

梅苏特不解。稍后，他缓过神来，震怖地定在那儿，手指却先开始解胸前的扣子。

“我听外面的风言风语说，你很招他们喜欢，因为你愿意任其摆布，也很愿意吸，”国王补充道，“在护城河边的灌木丛，有目击者声称——”

“陛下，”梅苏特简单地说。他褪去了部分衣衫，仿佛因此变得完满，胸前有着一定程度的亮泽，那是女性才有的特征，国王厌恶地想，梅苏特在意人口的增减，说不定他自己更乐意制造人口，“如果你一定要验证我对你的忠诚，最好在午夜之前。”

他将话语进行下去的时候，目光与语气的坚定趋势背道而驰，然而，国王成功将疑虑按捺下来，按住梅苏特的肩，将他摁进丝绸与香料的混合。他们在这块地处僻静的床笫上消磨掉了无数相近夜晚，今夜不过再添一笔账单，只要让国库永远朝这宫廷的西南角敞开，无论是亲王、首相还是权倾朝野的臣子，也只是让国王亲自上门讨食的残羹冷炙。

国王进行今夜第二场晚餐。他抚摸着梅苏特常年遮蔽在袍间的腿部，那是一块形状乖巧，颀长柔软的肉，有点淫荡也无妨，国王在某些时刻至少应有独食的权利，当且仅当梅苏特不擅长撒谎。他拨弄着容易引起战栗的器官，然后很快将自己的阴茎掏出来。国王的性一般有赏赐和加封的意图，而梅苏特颤抖得像经历一场强奸，他难道不知晓，被国王征服亦是一种特权？

他向后仰去，绫罗在手指下涡旋。国王没有碰他的喉咙、肩膀、额头抑或嘴唇，但梅苏特是不知趣的那个，他甚至碰到了国王撑在床榻上的手背，像碰到篝火一样瑟缩回去。如同沙漠里的人守着枯井，以为会有不速的奇迹发生。国王努力地开拓着梅苏特的内部，顶撞那片温热，马上会让梅苏特渗泪，快要将他对折。如此费心有失颜面，幸亏那些恼人的礼仪官没有旁听。此时，梅苏特失去了底线，只一心扮演沉默的容器，往里面灌进多少愤慨和精液，是正在使用着他的、国王的自由。

一旦梅苏特被性爱填满，什么手段都可以为国王所用，包括那些不切实际的羞辱，都可以充当撬开唇舌的杠杆。国王贴在他耳侧，用一种客观的语气陈述道，梅苏特是荡妇，是酒馆二楼做生意的婊子。原先他高高在上，时常比国王更尊贵些，到头来也不过如此。待到被绑到绞刑架上，还要先剥了裤子，让王国里的士兵都尝尝滋味。他会对下等兵求饶吗？只要不把脑袋悬在城门上，射在哪里都行。现在，梅苏特哭求的对象等级跃升，到好似占了便宜。

他费力地用胳膊搭住国王无汗的脖颈，已经大汗淋漓，脸被眼圈周围的红色浸湿，还在大肆扩张，迟早吞并颧骨下的全部领地。他请求时夹杂里大量呻吟，使请求多半无功而返。国王安慰梅苏特说，至少现在，他也在这儿。将梅苏特的手腕并在一起放在头顶，阴茎在他的肠子里作乱，缺乏目的的性爱使他快昏厥过去，这至少代表着他并非无人问津。

梅苏特迟钝地张开嘴，茫然地接受国王的侵入，这是应证于实践的允诺。拉开他的唇舌，敞开他容量狭小的口腔，往外溢出来不及下咽的津液。梅苏特的鼻梁撞上国王的眉骨，令后者感到如今他与梅苏特没有一处能浑然相接，如果非要契合，只能导致流血事件。他的国库已然空虚，军队置备停留在蓝图阶段，肃清那些堆积成山的赤字更是遥遥无期，而这个闭塞的角楼日夜搜刮大量白银，如同国王从麻木的穷人和激愤的市民囊中再度搜刮一样，梅苏特居于帝国架构的顶端，民脂民膏也许只流进了他的耳孔……国王心情激荡，转而沉淀为不可名状的厌弃。梅苏特爵位在身，流放也难寻托辞。

曾几何时，国王无可自拔地为他沉迷，片刻横睨便能换来一座花园。

梅苏特射在自己手里，而国王射在他的肚腹内。前者蜷缩起来，将自己狼藉的下半身隐没在黑暗中。国王披上外袍后，他才迟缓地起身，夜先给他穿上了一层衣衫，然后才穿上自己的袍服。露出一截小腿，没有任何暗示，不生长任何原罪，因此国王回望的主观动机并不显著。

在长久的凝视中，梅苏特已披上了衣服，重新把扣子合拢。仅此而已，只要他还身处这座角楼，或者，只要他还身处王国，便永远是国王的所有物。他依旧会在某些夜晚里，向拨开暮色归来的国王提供性欲的出口。多么古怪啊，国王在个别时候强烈地依赖梅苏特，需要他光洁的面孔提振军心，需要他冷冷的嗓音凝聚民众，需要他柔软的肚腹安置欲望，在另一些时候，梅苏特的辅佐甚至存在都无裨益。王毕竟是王，孤家寡人的时候居多。

鹿肉结了膜，接近凌晨的风比黄昏更凉，凝固了油脂。国王看着梅苏特摆弄酒具，又感到疲惫，也有些渴，冷酒入喉后，感觉稍好。国王将酒杯贴到梅苏特的嘴唇前。后者没有呢喃地说“不”，于是他屈尊地喂他残酒下肚。没有呛出，吞咽得很快。

国王向他点点头，将被子倒扣在银盘里，一手托了起来，其实侍卫会进来收拾，但理智告诉他，此时满颈淤痕的梅苏特最好不要让他人得见，不然丑闻接二连三地引发，可能会让王室公信力一败涂地。帝国经受不住反复无常的折磨。

这时候，他想起来还有些承诺搁浅在胃部以下，随着食欲和性欲的满足被压抑得逃逸不出，但也无伤大雅。国王也许明天就来，也许半月后就来，也许三年才来，对此国王信心高涨。那时所有的承诺都化作一纸空文。于是国王提着灯，拎着食盘，掩上门，步履轻松地离开这座柔软的牢房，在油灯燃尽之前，他想着鹿肉和税，走得越来越快。


End file.
